


Little Problems in Big Tokyo

by KROWRIM



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Baby spell, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Mini Thieves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KROWRIM/pseuds/KROWRIM
Summary: After a trip to Mementos, the leader of the Phantom Thieves finds himself in a rather odd situation. He, including whoever survived the mysterious attack, must now take care of those infected, by a spell that turned them into children.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Kasumi, Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakura Futaba, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 39
Kudos: 171





	1. A Little Big Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Just a stupid idea.

Ren didn't know what to do. He looked back to Haru, Morgana, Akechi, and Sojiro who were just as confused as him. He had called Sae who was rushing through traffic towards the secluded cafe at this moment. Ren turned back to his team clueless. He then turned back to the others who all looked at him. He mouthed the words help me before turning back to his team. Or, the 6-7 year old versions of them.

Indeed Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, and Sumire were all 6 or 7. By that he literallymeant they were all children. Sae suddenly burst through the door and caught sight of her little sister who was currently sitting next to Ann and kicking her feet up.

"How did this happen?!" She cried.

Ren just rubbed the back of his neck.

"Wellll..."

It all happened a few hours ago when the group decided to head down into mementos to fulfill some requests. They were about to deal with the target they went for in the first place but instead ran into a rather powerful shadow. When they tried to fight it the shadow, well, it had an attack they had never seen before. A spell that turned Ryuji into a child.

"Ah. What the hell?" Morgana had asked.

Ryuji looked around clueless before crying at the scary scenery. Haru rushed to him and pulled him away from the action before the shadow turned Ann into a child. Then Makoto. Then Sumire. Then Futaba. And finally Yusuke. They were forced to retreat in the Monabus before the shadow could attack again and when they returned to the real world, well they were still kids. Ren didn't know what to do so he just had Haru call for a car and loaded the kids up to head to LeBlanc. When they arrived they explained everything to Sojiro who was in both awe and shock at seeing his daughter as a kid again.

"So one of these shadows turned my little sister into a child? Is there anyway to turn them back?" Sae asked.

Akechi shook his head.

"Apparently we have to wait it out. No telling how long." He explained.

Ren had gone to the Velvet room after dropping everyone off to ask Lavenza and Igor what to do. Igor said he would have to wait and see what happens since this was apparently new to him as well. When Ren told the others the news they realized they were in quite the pickle.

"So what are you planning to do? I can take care of Makoto but what about the others? Do any of you know how to take care of children?" Sae asked.

Ren looked back to Akechi who shook his head, Haru shrugged, and Morgana was still staring at the kids in awe. Sojiro nodded.

"More or less. I did raise Futaba. Kind of." He pointed out.

Ren sighed. That didn't make it any easier. Sae can take care of Makoto but even then that would prove difficult with her job while Sojiro can easily take care of Futaba, Ren doubted he wanted more than one. That left Ann, Ryuji, Sumire, and Yusuke. How were three teens and a cat supposed to take care of four kids?

"On top of that there's also the problem of their parents." Sojiro said rubbing his temples.

"Actually parents aren't a problem. I have their phones and I can text Ryuji's mom that he's staying with me, Ann loves alone, Yusuke doesn't have a guardian really, and Futaba and Makoto will be with you guys. Sumire is the only concern." Ren listed off.

Haru had already texted Ryuji's mom who gave him the ok leaving the group to figure out what to do with Sumire who was currently sucking on a popsicle Sojiro had in the freezer. It took Ren a minute to quit fawning over her cuteness.

"I can make a phone call. I'm sure her father would appreciate if the news came from an adult. I can say she's staying with us." Sae proposed.

The group agreed on the idea. Ren took another look at the group of children only to find Futaba now inging onto Yusuke while he chewed on a plastic fork. Ren looked over to Sojiro to see him about to burst a vein.

"Why is she doing that?" He asked.

Haru and Ren exchanged looks of worry and knowing. The two had started dating about a month back but apparently Futaba hadn't told the chief. They mentally agreed to keep it quiet.

"Puppy love?" Ren offered.

Akechi rolled his eyes at the excuse while Sojiro just shook his head and dissapeared to the back. Sae reentered the cafe and informed everyone that they were in the clear. That only left one more issue.

"How are we splitting this up?" Morgana asked.

The three teens looked at the cat confused.

"Well we need to split the work load. We can't just push them onto the chief and Sae." He reasoned.

Ren and Haru were convinced enough but Akechi was still not wanting anything to do with it. Ren continued to pester him before he finally agreed. They looked at the small children and realized something.

"Two girls. Two boys. How are we splitting this up?" Akechi asked.

Ann was poking Ryuji who was clearly fed up with her while Sumire was asking for another popsicle which Sojito supplied her with. Yusuke had ditched the fork and was now asking for markers to color with while Futaba still hung onto him much to Sojiro's displeasure. Ren gave it some thought and finally came up with an idea.

"Ok. Ann will go with Haru, Yoskuse with Morgana, Ryuji with Akechi, and I'll take Sumire." He decided.

Akechi lifted an eyebrow.

"What made you come to that conclusion if I may ask?"

"Well, Haru is responsible enough to deal with Ann and she is the only girl. Yusuke would be better off with someone like Morgana, Akechi is more than suited to deal with Ryuji, and Sumire is with ke because, well, she's my girlfriend and I did get her involved with the Phantom Thieves in the first place." Ren reasoned.

No one found a reason to argue so they all agreed to their designated child. Ren watched the group of children.

"Sojiro! I want candy!" Futaba cried.

"You don't need candy." Sojiro countered.

"SOJIRO!"

Futaba began to throw a tantrum which was very uncomfortable to watch. Sojiro decided to just take her home and set her to bed for the night which she complained about as well.

"I want to stay with Inari!" She cried.

Ren sighed before looking down at his feet. Was it going to be like this the entire time? At least he got Sumire who was always well mannered. At least, he thinks. He never really got to know what she was like as a kid. Speaking of which, Ren felt a tug on his pants. When he looked he saw a pint size Sumire with one hand on his uniform's pants while the other was still holding a popsicle. Another thing about the attack was that not only did they grow small, their clothes did to. Right now she was still wearing her red coat which looked absolutely adorable on her. She was just staring at Ren with a large smile on her face.

"Joker! Joker joker joker joker joker..."

She continued to chat his codename while doing a little dance. For some reason the other kids joined in and soon they were all dancing around their leader. Ren looked to the others for help only to find Haru filming the entire thing with her phone. Morgana was even bobbing his head to the rhythm.

"You all have forsaken me." Ren said with a dead look in his eyes.

Both Sojiro and Sae stepped in and grabbed Makoto and Futaba respectively. Sojiro said his goodbyes as did Sae.

"Keep me posted on any new information. Oh, is it alright if I drop her off tomorrow around noon? I have to go into the office." She asked Sojiro.

"Sure. This one can take care of them." He said pointing to Ren.

Ren just nodded. Makoto waved at everyone as if to say goodbye as Sae began to walk out of the cafe.

"Hey sis can we watch Buchimaru-kun?!" She asked innocently.

Sae just smiled awkwardly.

"Sure Makoto. We can even get ice cream if you'd like."

"Yay!"

The two left leaving the teens stunned.

"Uh, did she just flip to mom mode? Wasn't she just freaking out a few minutes ago?" Morgana asked.

Sojiro tossed the keys to Ren as he said his farewells.

"As much as I don't understand this situation, I trust you kids to figure it out. I'll be leaving Futaba and Makoto to you when I open tomorrow." He said before leaving.

Yusuke seemed a bit sad but soon found another fork to chew on.

"I wonder if he was always weird." Morgana asked.

Ann and Ryuji were now arguing about rather sharks were cooler than tigers which, while amusing, was also very frustrating. Ren then noticed one missing and looked around only to find Sumire now on the counter staring at him. Ren feel uneasy that this child was watching his every move but shrugged it off returning to the scene of Ryuji now getting continuously getting hit by Ann. Ren turned to Haru and Akechi.

"Shouldn't you two do something about that? They are your responsibility." Morgana asked.

"Aw but they're just playing." Haru said happily.

Ren looked back to see Ryuji crying while Ann laughed with joy.

"I don't think they are." Ren mumbled to himself.

Haru finally gave in and picked up Ann.

"Now Ann, we don't beat up those weaker than us. It's not lady like." Haru lectured.

"I suppose we should start heading back as well. It is getting rather late." Akechi said looking out the window. 

Ryuji looked at Akechi and began to bawl his eyes out.

"I don't like him!" Ryuji complained.

Ren could see Akcehi's eye twitch in annoyance. Suddenly his expression softened. He kneeled down and held out a hand.

"How about we go get some food. Ramen ok with you?"

Ryuji stopped crying suddenly and looked at Ren. Ren nodded and Ryuji took Akecui's hand.

"Ok."

Akechi stood back up and held the smaller boy's hand.

"Til tomorrow I suppose."

With that Akechi was gone. Haru continued to hold Ann before turning to Morgana.

"You and Yusuke can come with me if you'd like. I feel like LeBlanc isn't big enough for two children." She offered.

In the end Morgana agreed and left with Haru and the two small children in tow. Ren turned back to see Sumire still staring at him. He smiled and walked to the counter to help her down.

"So are you hungry?" He asked.

"Senpai."

Ren stopped where he was and looked at the girl.

"What was that?"

"Senpai! I want to eat lots and lots!"

Ren just sighed. Looks like she always had an appetite.


	2. Asking For Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren finds himself calling for help.

Ren was currently sitting on his bed watching Sumire play tea time with the various plushies he had won from the arcade in Akihabara. She seemed to be having a good time completely oblivious to the fact that she was now just a child.

"Would you like some tea Jack?" She asked the Jack Frost plushie.

She pour some imaginary tea into the cup before sipping her own. Ren had checked up on the others to see how things were going earlier and was relieved that there had been no incidents as of yet. Akechi and Ryuji seemed to get along well enough after Akechi treated the child to ramen and took him to a bath. Haru seemed a bit too happy to be able to dress up Ann and Yusuke while Morgana just tried to keep the latter from eating everything he could get his hands on. Haru had brought something to his attention though. Sumire didn't have pajamas to change into for the night.

Ren called Sae and Sojiro who both told him that they had some clothes from when Futaba and Makoto were kids and Haru had bought a bunch of outfits for Ann and Yusuke. Akechi even went out of his way to buy an extra pair of clothing for Ryuji just in case. Ren knew it was too late to be wondering around Tokyo with a small child, plus the fact that he himself was too young to be walking around with a child, so he resorted to desperate measures.

"Hello there my little Guinea Pig." Tae answered.

Ren sighed at the name and asked if he could stop by the clinic for some help. Tae agreed and Ren bundled Sumire up before heading to the clinic. He held Sumire's hand the entire way which she seemed to be very happy about. Once they got to the clinic Tae looked up from her clipboard at the high school student before looking at the little girl he was walking with.

"Do I need to ask?"

"Phantom Thief stuff." Ren just stated.

Tae seemed to take the answer.

"So what did you need my help with?" She asked putting the clipboard down.

"Well you see, I'm in high school and me walking around with this little girl looks really weird but I don't have any clothes for her. I was wondering if you could possibly help me out." Ren explained.

Tae didn't say anything, instead grabbing her coat and walking out to the lobby.

"We'll be back in a few." She said before turning to Sumire. "And what's your name princess?"

"Yos-yos-yoshizawa Sumire!" She said.

Ren had to stop the awe from coming out at this child trying to pronounce her name. Ren fished out his wallet and handed Tae whatever was in it telling her to get whatever. Tae agreed and told him to hang tight in the lobby.  
\---------  
"Buchimaru-kun! Buchimaru-kun!"

Sae was sitting at the table watching her sister as she played with her Buchimaru-kun bear she had gotten her when she was still a kid. The first time. It was still bizarre to see her like this. True, they were living in a false reality and whatnot but this was still weird. This entire year was weird. Sae had some cartoon playing on tv while Makoto continued to play with the stuffed bear.

Sae turned back to her computer checking the time. 7:32 PM. Was now a good time to put her to bed? It had been so long plus she didn't have to really raise Makoto until she was at least 10. Suddenly Sae heard a bang and snapped her head to see Makoto on the floor about to cry. She rushed over to check on her.

"What's wrong?"

"I hit my knee on the table." Makoto cried.

Sae looked at the coffee table and realized just how sharp the edges were. She looked at Makoto and noticed the scratch on her arm. She quickly got up and grabbed a bandaid from the cabinet before returning to her sister. She placed the bandaid on the mark and smiled.

"There we go." Sae said comforting.

"Can you kiss it?" Makoto asked.

Sae smiled as she kissed the bandaid bringing a smile to Makoto's face.

"All better?" Sae asked.

"All better!" Makoto said no longer crying.

Sae picked her up and told her it was time for bed which Makoto, thankfully, didn't whine about. Once Makoto was in bed and safe, Sae spent the next few hours child proofing the house.  
\---------

Ren must've fallen asleep because Tae and Sumire were back in an instant. Tae was holding a shopping bag of clothes while Sumire was holding a new stuff animal which was a dolphin. Tae handed some money back to Ren who just shoved it back into his pocket.

"Sorry we took a while. We stopped by a few stores then got some sweets. Good luck." She smirked.

She looked down at Sumire and smiled.

"And you have a good night princess. If Mr Fluffy Hair is mean then feel free to call me." She said.

Sumire nodded causing Ren to be taken aback.

"You two are so close."

Ren thanked Tae and headed back to LeBlanc for the night. He let Sumire pick out what pajamas she wanted and left the room for her to change. As he waited downstairs he checked up on everyone just to make sure they were still doing ok. Akechi just gave a thumbs up while Haru sent picture after picture of Ann and Yusuke dressed up in various outfits. Ren decided to call.

"Hello." Haru answered.

Ren could tell he was on speaker phone since he could hear Morgana in the background.

"Hey just calling to see how everything's going. They're not too much trouble are they?" Ren asked.

"Not at all. They're angels." Haru said.

Ren could hear Morgana walk towards the phone.

"Yeah they've been pretty well behaYUSUKE STOP EATING THE MARKERS!"

He heard a commotion then a cat cry then the line went dead.

"Ah. Ok." He just said as he slid the phone back into his pocket.

"Joker! I'm done!"

Ren finished his coffee and dropped the cup into the sink before heading upstairs to find Sumire wearing a pink pajama set. He walked over and helped her into the bed.

"Ok it's bed time now. Tomorrow you can play with the others ok?" Ren told her.

"Ah uh." Sumire said before laying down to go to sleep.

Ren smiled and headed towards the couch grabbing a blanket from the self and getting comfortable. Sumire sat up and looked at him. Ren finally noticed.

"What is it?"

Sumire just reached her arms out towards him with a grabbing motion.

"Sleep." She just said.

Ren looked at her confused. Sumire began to move her hands faster.

"Sleep!"

'Does she want me to sleep with her?' Ren wondered.

He stood up and walked over to the bed where Sumire put her arms down and patted the space next to her.

"Sleep." She demanded.

Ren decided to lay with her until she was asleep then return to the couch. As he laid down Sumire was quick to grab a hold of his arm and snuggle up to it. She let out a satisfied yawn and began to fall asleep.

'I wonder if she's just a kid in that head of hers. She seems to remember me and the others but she's still acting like she's really 6. I wonder why.' Ren thought to himself.

He just stared at the ceiling which was decorated with the glow in the dark stars and yawned. He was still tired despite his nap at Tae's place but he couldn't find it in himself to fight off his sleepiness for too long. Soon enough, he was asleep as well.


	3. Playdate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Phantoms all get together for a play date.

Ren immediately knew he had slept on his arm wrong once he woke up. His arm was in pain and it hurt to move. Not like he could really seeing as a certain 6 year old versionof his girlfrienddecided to use it as a pillow. Normally Ren wouldn'tcomplain but the currentsituationwas just uncomfortable.

"Joker?"

Ren turned his head only to come nose to nose with said child smiling.

"Time to wake up!" She declared before jumping up out of bed and rushing downstairs.

Ren just groaned as he rolled out of bed and onto the floor. He really wasn't a morning person. He finally found the strength to make his way downstairs only to find Sojiro drinking a cup of coffee while Sumire and Futaba greeted each other. Ren noticed the dark bags under the old man's eyes.

"Hey pops. You ok? You look, dead." Ren asked concerned.

Sojiro just grunted.

"Take them upstairs. I'm about to open shop." He ordered.

Ren ushered the two girls upstairs and told Sumire to change into a new pair of clothes while he talked to Sojiro. The old man looked just as tired as the teen.

"So any progress on this spell?" Sojiro asked.

Ren shook his head. Lavenza hadn't made any contact with him at all and none of his Personas knew any spells that could help. To be frank, they were no closer to solving the problem. Sojiro sipped on the coffee he was drinking before rubbing his eyes.

"Right well you're on baby duty today. Nijima is dropping off Makoto later as well." Sojiro reminded him.

Ren decided to head up stairs and shot a text to the group chat so they were posted on the situation. Once he reached his room he found Futaba and Sumire playing with his plushies.

"Mr. Sheep wants another glass Sumire!" Futaba declared.

"Coming right up!"

Ren would've found this adorable had it not been for the situation.

"Senpai is back!"

"Big bro!"

Ok it was freaking adorable.  
\------------  
Everything surprisingly went well by the time Sae had dropped off Makoto who was carrying around a stuff panda the size of her. She joined the girls in playing some game with knights and such while Ren worked on some left over homework. Before long they demanded him to join which he did. When Haru and Morgana entered the attic they found him pretendingto be bound while Sumire played an evil witchtrying to keep Ren away from Futaba and Makoto who were acting as knights.

"Are we interrupting something?" Morgana asked amused.

"Well, Sumire is the wicked witch who kidnapped me for ransom against the kingdom to the north but they refuse to pay so they sent Futaba and Makoto to save me. Kinda complex for a bunch of kids but I just went along." Ren explained.

Futaba ran over to Ann and Yusuke excitedly.

"Help us beat the meanie! We need to save big bro!" She begged.

Ann instead went to aid Sumire while Yusuke decided to color with the crayons Haru had bought him. Haru joined in on the antics by joining Makoto and Futaba while Ren and Morgana talked "behind the prison bars".

"So no progress?" Morgana asked.

Ren just shook his head.

"No. Not even a little. I was almost wishing for Sumire to be back to normal when I woke up." Ren sighed as a stray plushie hit his head.

Morgana was about to continue the conversation but was grabbed by Sumire and held up like a prize.

"We have the kitty! No one moves, no one gets hurt!"

"What the, why are these kids so violent?!" Morgana screeched.

"Yusuke stop eating the blue crayons!" Ren called out.

Yusuke turned around and plucked the crayon from his mouth.

"But they taste the best." He said completely straight faced.

Futaba dropped her plushie weapon and went over to Yusuke where she began to pull on his arm.

"Come on Inari! Help us win!" She demanded.

Yusuke finally gave in and started throwing crayons across the room at Ann and Sumire.

"A archer! I've been hit!" Ann said grabbing her shoulder in a very dramatic fashion and falling to the floor.

Morgana was being used as a shield by Sumire who blocked every hit much to the amusement of Haru and Ren but displeasure of Morgana.

"Stop using me as a shield!" He demanded.

Akechi and Ryuji were the last to arrive and almost immediately Ryuji was tackled by Ann who continued her assault from the day before. Akechi shook his head as he took a seat next to Haru on the couch to watch the imaginary carnage. Ren was still being held prisoner as was Morgana but before long he ended up reading a book he found on the shelf nearby.

He also came to the conclusion that he didn't want kids.

Around 2 the three teens set everyone down for nap time while they were able to finally get a cup or two of coffee, or four, and some lunch. Sojiro thanked them for watching out for Futaba and keeping things relatively quiet. Once they got back upstairs they decides to talk about random topics while they waited for everyone to wake up. Before long, Ren had fallen asleep.


	4. Hang In There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The playdate comes to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A is for Akira who is not in this story.  
> B is for Babies which is the main focus of this story.  
> C is for Cute which is what this story is about.

Ren felt something shift to his left but didn't bother opening his eyes even though he was somewhat conscious. He realized he was still on the couch in the upright position. His back was a bit sore but he was comfortable. Well, his shoulder felt a bit heavy but whatever. Wait. Why did he feel like he was being watched? Oh shit! The kids!

His eyes shot open only to be met with a pair of very angry violet ones. Sumire was standing in front of him with her arms crossed and cheeks puffed. Yeah, she was mad. Ren found out why once he looked to his heavy shoulder only to find Haru asleep. He looked around the room and found Akechi playing with the kids with a smile while Morgana was being swung around by Futaba and Yusuke who had yet another crayon in his mouth. Sumire huffed in anger before stomping away to join the others.

"That'll be a problem." Ren mumbled to himself.

He sat up the best he could without waking Haru just as a pair of footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs. He watched a new head appeared in the attic. Togo reached the top of the stairs and looked around with wide eyes at the amount of children running around. Ren waved at her with his free hand.

"I didn't know the Phantom Thieves ran a day care." She joked as she walked over.

"We do. We are also the only costumers."

Hifumi took another look at the children before snapping back to Ren.

"What is going on? Why is everyone children?" She questioned.

Ren signaled her to take a seat and began to explain the situation regarding the spell while Akechi added input every once and a while. Ren happened to look over to the children to catch a glimpse of Sumire who was still displeased with him. Was she jealous?

Actually now that Ren thiught about it, just hoe much of their teenage selves did they keep? Sumire was still in love with Ren to the point of getting jealous, Yusuke still loved his art, Futaba still liked Yusuke, Ann still picked on Ryuji, and Makoto seemed to be able to lead them. They acted like kids but it seemed like their personalities still stayed somewhat. That being said, how much of this will they remember?

Ren snapped out of his thoughts just in time to dodge a flying Jack Frost coming at his head. He looked it then at Sumire who was pretending to not have any part of it. Hifumi looked between the two and immediately felt uneasy.

"I think she doesn't like you being so close to Haru." She observed.

"You think? She's 6 or whatever and she's jealous. Isn't that weird?" Ren questioned.

"Well, you are quite charming." Hifumi teased.

Ren smiled at the compliment while dodging another plushie before standing up and gently laying Haru back onto the couch. He then walked over to Sumire and sat on the floor next to her. He picked her up and sat her on his lap where he held her. Akechi watched this and rolled his eyes. Sorry sap. 

"I know that there's nothing some snuggles can't fix." Ren smirked as he playfully squeezed the small girl earning a giggle.

Hifumi watched the scene with a smile on her face before she felt Haru waking up next to her. She sat up and spotted the two.

"What's going on there?" She asked before yawning.

"It seems that Sumire was jealous of you sleeping on Ren." Hifumi informed.

Haru stopped mid stretch and smirked. She looked to Sumire who was glaring at her.

"Oh? Are you scared that I might take Renren from you?" She teased.

Sumire's look of anger turned into that of fear before she turned around and threw her arms around Ren's neck.

"NO! HE'S MINE!"

Ren gave an annoyed look at the very amused Haru while Hifumi just shook her head. Akechi pried Morgana from Futaba's clutches before sending him to break up the fight between Ryuji and Ann who was currently beating the poor boy with a piece of cardboard she had ripped from Ren's box. He looked at his phone and was almost relieved to see that the day was almost over. That meant he could go home and finally rest. Well he would still have to take care of Ryuji by the looks of it.

Sae suddenly popped her head into the attic and observed the scene before her. Makoto spotted her sister and smiled.

"Saesae!"

She ran to her sister with her arms out as if asking for a hug. Sae bent down and picked her up before turning to Ren.

"No luck?" She asked.

Ren shook his head. While he was asleep he had checked in on Igor and Lavenza but they still had no updates. Only saying that they were "working on it". Sae gave her thanks and said her goodbyes as did Makoto before the two left for the day. Sojiro came up soon after.

"Time to go home Futaba." He told her.

This earned him a protest and Akechi had to help him pull the small girl with a surprising grip away from Yusuke who seemed to not even care for the situation. Sojiro carried the girl away promising ramen and left the group for the night. Akechi decided to call it as well and a very inpatient Ryuji quickly agreed in order to get away from the aggressive Ann who looked just about worn out. Was that a run on sentience? Whatever. Haru and Morgana stated a bit longer before Yusuke ran out of crayons and demanded they leave to get more. Ren suggested they not buy any more. Haru and Morgana left leaving Ren alone with Sumire and Hifumi.

Ren and Hifumi played a game of Shogi like they had planned a few days ago while Sumire watched. Seemed like she was warming up to the girl since she asked if she could stay the night. Hifumi and Ren were both understandably embarrassed but Sumire pushed the manner until they gave in. Ren gave them the bed while he took the couch. He ended up staring at the dimly glowing plastic stars on his roof. He peeked over to the bed to find Sumire cuddling closely to Hifumi.

"This better be fixed soon." He groaned before dropping his head onto his pillow.


	5. A Little Issue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren makes a surprising discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what happened here? Over 1k reads? Wowza

Ren was currently laying on his couch staring at his roof as he waited for Sumire to finish using the bathroom. His mind drifted to the last 48 hours and he still couldn't believe what has gone down. Sure they finished exploring Maruki's Palace last week and had plenty of time but he was a bit worried about having to face him with a bunch of kids. Granted they were adorable but still.

"Senpai?"

The voice was barley over a whisper. Ren lifted his head to see Surmie's figure in the darkness. Wait a second. She wasn't small anymore. Well she was still small but it looked like she grew a bit. She signaled for Ren to follow her downstairs so they wouldn't wake up Hifumi. Once Ren reached the Cafe, he was shocked to see that Sumire was no longer 6. She looked to be around 10. She was a tad bit taller than before and her hair was longer. Her clothing seemed to have grown with her but that was besides the point.

"When did this happen?" Ren asked.

Sumire shrugged as she kept her hands behind her back and continued to stare at the ground.

"I was using the bathroom and when I looked in the mirror I was older. I'm still younger than I would like though." She explained.

"Yeah but this just shows that the spell is wearing off! This is good news." He pointed out.

Sumire puffed her cheeks in an attempt to pout.

"You don't like me when I'm a kid Senpai?" She teased.

No. Not at all. Was she adorable? Yes. Could he see her in a romantic way? Not really. He wasn't a pedophile.

"If I'm being honest then, no. I'm 16 Sumire. Can't really be romantic with a kid. I'm just glad this whole thing isn't permanent. Though I do wonder how the others are holding up." Ren thought.  
\------------  
"YUSUKE STOP EATING THE PAINT YOU'LL DIE!"  
\------------  
"I'm sure they're fine." They both agreed.

Ren and Sumire returned upstairs and Sumire got back into bed with Hifumi while Ren returned to the couch. He laid down and smiled at the fact that the curse was being reversed. About damn time.  
\---------  
Ren woke up to a lot of people storming up his stairs with their respective 10 and 11 year olds. Ren rolled over to see them all looking at him with either faces of awe or joy.

"Morning." He managed to speak before sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

He looked around and had to keep in his laughter when he noticed most of the kids had bedhead.

"The curse is wearing off." Haru reported.

"Yeah I know. Happened around midnight last night. They only aged 4 years though."

"I don't care. I'll take whatever." Sojiro smiled.

"I agree. As long as progress is being made we can relax a little." Sae agreed.

Ren peeked over to his bed to see that Sumire and Hifumi were now both waking up. Awwwwwww. They both head bedhead. This was a pure sight indeed. Wait. No. Stop. Focus.

"So I'm guessing everyone is dropping their kid off again?" He asked.

Then he remembered something very important. Like school important.

"I already covered for all of you. I also messaged their parents. You're in the clear for school." Sae explained.

Sae and Sojiro both thanked him for volunteering and quickly made their exit. Makoto sat next to Ren and began reading a book. Ren looked at the cover only for his eyes to grow wide at the title.

"War and Peace. Jesus." He mumbled to himself.

His attention then shifted to Futaba who was now, awkwardly, talking to Yusuke who seemed to be more Yusukey. Foxy? Ew no. Definitely not. Anyway Yusuke was talking in his grand gestures and framing things around Ren's room. At least he was kind of back to his normal self. Ryuji was, well his hair was black.

"Did you dye his hair?" Ren asked.

Akechi shook his head.

"No. It was like this when I woke up. Though from what I could tell from Takamaki, this is his original hair color." He explained.

Oh yeah. Forgot about that. Why was it blonde before? Ren decided to check in on Ann only to see Haru already styling her hair into her normal style. Ren found a spare brush and got to work with brushing out the bedhead of the others starting with Ryuji.

"Gotta go fast." He kept repeating.

He also caught him looking at the Risette poster on his wall. Wait a second. Boy don't go through puberty at 10. Wait, technically Ryuji is supposed to be 11. So is Ann and Yusuke. That means Makoto is 12. Huh. Ren finished brushing Ryuji's hair and sent him to play with Ann who seemed friendlier.

"OK who's next?" He asked.

Sumire was quick to plant herself in front of him and he chuckled as he began to brush her hair.  
\---------  
As the day went on everyone ended up doing their own thing. Ren hooked up the gaming console for Ryuji and Futaba to mess around with while Yusuke was drawing in his sketchbook. Ann was mostly eating the sweets Haru bought her and Makoto kept reading.

"At least their old enough for us to not constantly watch them." Akechi had said at one point.

"Indeed. Although I must admit I will miss their younger selves. They were so cute!" Haru laughed.

"Says you. I was almost torn in two." Morgana complained.

Ren was just happy that they would return to normal soon enough.

"Hey kid! You got company!" Sojiro called up.

Ren was confused since he shouldn't have anyone visiting today. Even Hifumi left for school earlier. He got up from his spot on the bed and walked downstairs only to find two people waiting there.

"There's my baby boy!"

"Hey there handsome!"

Ren froze in the spot with his mouth wide open and his eye twitching.

"Mom? Dad?"


	6. Mom and Dad?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren finds himself in an awkward situation when his parents decide to visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone ever hear of Greed Fall? 0-0

Ren was currently standing dumbfounded in the middle of the Cafe while his parents looked at him with wide smiles. A lot of things ran through his mind. Mostly questions and concerns.

"H-hey. What are you doing here?" Ren squeaked.

Damn voice crack. He thought he got rid of those when he was 14.

"Visiting of course! What? Can't we come visit our own son?" His dad stated.

If it was any other family, yes. If it was his family at the same time while most of his friends are children, no.

"Y-y-yeah. Hi."

Ren just stood there before looking to Sojiro for help. Suddenly Haru came down stairs as if she had something to say but stopped at the sight of the two adults.

"OH. Sorry to interrupt but we have a situation upstairs." She told Ren.

"On it!" He turned to his parents. "I'll be right back."

He rushed upstairs thankful to have a few more minutes to spare but stopped when he saw the scene in front of him.

"What the hell?"

Sumire, Futaba, and Ryuji were back to normal while Makoto, Yusuke, and Ann had turned back into 6 year olds.

"OK seriously what the hell?" Ryuji asked.

What the hell indeed. What was even happening at this point.

"I-i-i.....I did so many embarrassing things." Sumire mumbled into her hands.

"Why is my boyfriend 6? Why didn't he turn back like us?" Futaba asked.

Ren was suddenly overwhelmed with question after question

"OK! Everyone just calm down. Look, I don't want anyone to freak out cause I'm about to loose my shit myself. My parents are downstairs on a surprise visit so I just need to...."

"What a nice room."

Ren froze and slowly turned around to see his parents standing on the top step looking around. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared. His parents suddenly noticed the three children and his mother's eyes went wide.

"Aw! They're so cute!" She squealed before disappearing from everyone's line of sight.

Ren turned around slowly to see her holding the three kids tightly as they just accepted their fate. He turned back to his father who had an eyebrow raised.

"She wanted more kids." He explained.

He walked over to his son and placed a gentle yet firm hand on his shoulder.

"So, who do these children belong to?" He asked.

Ren suddenly found himself unable to speak. Ever since he was a kid, Ren found that he couldn't lie to his father. He couldn't explain it. His father was a good man and an amazing father. The day he had to be sent to Tokyo his father broke into tears quicker than his mother. He looked almost exactly like Ren with the messy hair and glasses but he actually needed his plus he had a beard. He was also a whole foot taller than Ren. He couldn't lie to this man. Luckily he had friends who could!

"Friends of ours! We're just babysitting while they're out running errands." Sumire quickly stepped in.

Thank God he had a ride or die.

"OH? That's awfully nice of you son. I'm glad to see that your kindness never went away. Speaking of which it seems you have quite a selection of friends." His father observed.

"R-right. Uh this is Haru, Akechi, Sumire, Futaba, and Ryuji." Ren introduced.

"The CEO of Okumura Foods, The Detective Prince, A Gymnast, Wakaba's daughter, and a delinquent? Wow. This is definitely a diverse group." His father stated.

"Why do I get the bad one?" Ryuji mumbled behind Ren.

"Yeah. And Sumire here is actually, uh, my g-g-girlfriend." Ren said blushing wildly.

This was amusing to see from the other thieves' perspectives. Their fearless leader who faced down a false God was now a stuttering, blushing mess. Joker who had the confidence of a man tight roping over a pit of tigers was buckling under his father.

"GIRLFRIEND?!"

Ren suddenly found his mother extremely close to his face while still holding Ann, Makoto, and Yusuke who looked bored. Ren could tell she had stars in her eyes which scared him beyond all reason. His mother was shorter than him and to many would look like a crazy lady. Her hair was even messier than his and she had bags under her eyes due to her insomnia. Luckily Ren didn't suffer from it as badly as she did. However due to never sleeping, she uses caffeine to give her the boost she needs so she tends to be a bit hyper.

"Y-yeah. Girl-girlfriend."

Suddenly both of his parents were gone from his line of sight and hovered near Sumire who was now blushing due to their close proximity.

"It's so nice to finally meet you dear. Ren has told us about you but he failed to mention just how adorable you are." His father complimented.

"ADORABLE?! Hunny she's gorgeous. And she's a Gymnast. She has big goals. Hopefully some grandkids are one of them." His mother pointed out.

Ren felt his eye twitch. This was going to be a long day.


End file.
